legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2015
09:34 hey sim =3 09:35 wow, time here is 12:34 XD 09:42 sim, should I delete the thread that Shadow made on yada's wall? :P 10:00 WB sim XD 10:01 Hi. 10:01 GREAT news :D 10:01 Sorry for not responding 10:01 Ping phrases are off 10:01 Keep the thread there. 10:01 S14 are officially coming in-game beginning of sept :D 10:01 ok ;) 10:01 source? 10:02 this is from LEGO: 10:02 This series is due to launch with us coming September and the same applies for the characters in the minifigure game. You should be able to use the code from September on. 10:03 Well, the updat will be coming out on the last week of August, I guess 10:03 I was asking them something about S14, and that's what they said along with other stuff :P 10:03 really? :O 10:03 how'd you know? :O 10:04 this sounds SO cool to be true :D 10:05 we're at least getting more content nowadays XD 10:05 hi all :D 10:05 Hey Lucky and Yada :D 10:06 hi yada 10:06 hi lav 10:06 hi Sim :D 10:06 no source, a guess. 10:06 Hi Lucky! 10:06 at the very least we're getting new content in 2-3 weeks I guess :P 10:06 oh XD 10:08 sim, pm :P 10:09 oh hoshpup uploaded another LMO video 10:09 :D 10:09 part 77 10:09 another one? XD 10:09 with moldy XD 10:09 He loves moldy :P 10:09 should I make a MBs post about the official date for S14 in-game? :P 10:09 in enchanted forest :D 10:09 NOOOO -.- 10:09 ok, a blog over here? :P 10:10 wait, why not? XD 10:11 wait until next week ;) 10:11 was von recently online? 10:11 Yes, everything is secret :P 10:11 Von was yesterday 10:11 ok 10:11 you mean extreme von legend? 10:11 he is from lithuania as well lav said :D 10:12 or another von? :P 10:12 you said that von was from lithuania 10:12 Yeah lava, this von 10:12 idk what von :P 10:12 extreme von is from lithuania yeah :P 10:12 :P 10:12 so, should I make a blog over here about all the current stuff known about the next update? :P 10:12 cool, i did not think there were any players ecept me in lithuania 10:13 LAVA NO -.- 10:13 from not in 10:13 Don't reveal the mini LC thing -.- 10:13 I didn't think there were any arabians in LMO, until august, which is when I knew there were like 5 besides me :P 10:13 :D 10:13 I'm talking about on the wiki, not on the MBs :P 10:13 :P 10:14 is von also on chat? 10:14 not now but 10:14 ANd? Its still publicy :p 10:14 is he? 10:14 I don't think so, but pal contacts von IRL, so ask him :P 10:14 :D 10:15 SW7 SETS WERE REVEALED!!!!! :O:O:O 10:15 :D 10:15 the one that was comenting on hoshpups videos the LEGOUNIVERSEFAN is me :P 10:16 ooooooh XD 10:16 dark yada, if you want to be friend with hosh 10:16 Hmm? 10:16 just write down the friend come of yours 10:16 I'm his friend in-game I think :P 10:16 he will add you 10:16 yes 10:16 mine too :D 10:16 i have him as friend too 10:17 his name is Vector Dragon Typhoon, right? :P 10:17 yes 10:17 I think I'm his friend, but I'll give him my friend code just in case :P 10:17 :D 10:17 http://www.scified.com/site/starwars/star-wars-the-force-awakens-lego-sets-revealed 10:18 you should check first :P 10:18 if have 10:18 han solo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:18 woohooooooooooooooooooooo 10:18 OMG THIS TIE AND FALCON ARE AWESOM OMG 10:18 *AWESOME 10:18 wait lemme check 10:19 WHOA 10:19 black x wing?? 10:19 cool 10:19 BB-8 IS THE WORSE FIG EVER (frsutrated) 10:19 wow, you guys like SW that much? O.o 10:19 * (frustrated) 10:19 falcon!!!! 10:20 look at chewies crossbow thou!!!!!!!!!!! :O 10:20 I BUY FALCON AT SEPTEMBER 4 IMMEDIATELY 10:20 XD 10:20 I'm all for UA and Ninjago and City XD 10:20 commander shuttle look kinda weird but cool 10:21 transporter 10:21 first order looks cool too 10:21 stormtrooper all the way 10:21 snowtroopers? 10:21 maybe on hoth? 10:22 hi whoosh 10:22 hey whoosh =) 10:22 Hullo o/ 10:22 hello together 10:23 did you upload? 10:23 :P 10:23 ooh, 1st comment on hosh's vid XD 10:23 nice 10:23 any runs planed? 10:23 at 6pm your time :P 10:23 yeh 10:23 my time 10:23 me, lucky and 2 whooshes :P 10:23 :D 10:24 this 7 pm your and luckys time, right? 10:24 wait, 6 your time? I thought it was 8 lucky :P 10:24 can you whoosh come at 18:00? 10:24 for you i think 17:00 10:24 wait, brb, I'll check if I can do a run at 6 or 8pm my time :P 10:24 ok 10:24 my time is now 12:24 10:24 mine is 13:24 10:25 so yeah 18:00 10:25 my time 10:25 your is 17:00 10:25 :D 10:25 ok, like yesterday 10:25 ye 10:25 i bring my apprentice (as purple would say) ;-) 10:26 :D 10:26 so, can you do a run at 8pm (lucky's time) and 7pm (whoosh's time)? :P 10:26 8pm..... will see 10:26 i need to do a run imediatle when i get on 10:26 imediatly 10:26 * 10:26 I feel like it;s the best time, but if I get on before, I'll do the run ;) 10:26 ok so in 2 hours we will be done i believe 10:27 :D 10:27 will see 10:27 for now ill watch hoshpups video 10:27 for 50+ we will need some more time :-) 10:27 if we reach 50 that is :D 10:27 ^what lucky said :P 10:28 we need to get past level 46 10:28 new record :P 10:28 yes 10:28 lucky, I feel like you can pass level 40 whenever XD 10:28 :P 10:28 Yeah, lava is right :P 10:28 yesterday we would have need only 30second more 10:28 yeah 10:29 and would come over 46 10:29 BUT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREKING TIME RAN OUT :P 10:29 XD 10:29 I also get smashed at the second boss :P 10:29 Alll the enemies attacked me :/ 10:29 the had only 40k health left the third boss..... 10:30 but no time.............. 10:30 tho I still count VERY good cus I can reach 40 with no potions used XD 10:30 same 10:30 i dont have anypotions at all :P 10:30 I used my potions in lvl 39 me :/ 10:30 except maybe i get 1 or 2 in the run :P 10:31 all the potions?????????????? 10:31 I have 130, but I stopped using them XD 10:31 40+ potions? 10:31 At lvl 39 I lost Wizard and Diva and I had to use my potions for keep Unicorn alive 10:31 oh 10:31 then its ok 10:31 the 2 run yesterday were fantastic :P 10:31 runs* 10:31 The second run finished at which level? 10:32 43 10:32 2 runs one at 46 other 43 10:32 :P 10:32 I smashed at 7 because of a glitch O.o 10:32 at level 4 10:32 :P 10:32 it didn't let me jump on the fan D: 10:32 it was 7... :P 10:32 I got lizard man parts XD 10:32 it was before gate keeper :P 10:32 after :P 10:32 :D 10:32 :P 10:33 maybe :D 10:33 remember, we got tech then light XD 10:33 ok then 10:33 LAVA= crash all the time 10:33 :P 10:33 yeh 10:33 not crash :P 10:33 light is alright 10:33 :D 10:34 when you use diva or robot with light 10:34 I went to the fan, but it didn't let me jump O.o 10:34 I love Swashbuckler + Welder + Mr. Gold 10:34 :( 10:34 judge diva or robot and gold :P 10:49 witch tiger, banschee 10:49 now tech :P 10:49 monster rocker 10:49 ye 10:49 monster scientist 10:49 ye 10:49 and bussiness man